Sarrian
The 'Sarrians '''also known as the '''Nomads '''are a species of arid humanoids native to Terfall's dry expanse province of Jaqua. Spiritual and Adaptive, Sarrians have been thriving in those harsh lands for millennia before any other civilization came into contact with them. History Creation The Sarrians were made by the Gelldir as there first experiment into creating slaves. The Gelldir used Viri Blood which twisted the Viri's image into that of the Sarrian when the Gelldir mutated their blood using their magic. The sarrians came into being through those experiments, orginally called Kalaari meaning failed ones, the Gelldir believed them to be to twisted to even withstand the labour they require and cast them out into the Jewel Desert. These lonely souls wanders the sand dunes over 250 years until they came apon there kinsmen the Viri. Elven Rule The Kalaari where taken in and nutured by the Viri for several 100 years. Slowly learning there ways of society Culture Appearance The Gelldir where only had a vague idea of what would happened when they tried to create life from another race of Sentient Mortals. Because they used the Viri as a blood template, the Sarrians formed was that of twisted, dried-out Viri. Sarrian are a tall, thin race, a little taller then an orc but much thinner and light. Most Sarrians had no hair. As there twisted form would often lose that luxuary. Sarrians favoured thick durable clothing, cloth wrappings to covered there fragile skin from the envirnoment, and a sandle like footwear. For battle their soldiers would have worn thick Scorku hide armor and helmets. Sarrian females are alike in manner, voice and appearance to their males. They were few in number, less than a third of all sarrians, and they were seldom seen outside of their homes, often not venturing far due to their duties as caretakers, skinners and cooks in Sarrian society. They typically only travelled when in great need, and they usually covered themselves completey without showing any skin. This often led other Sentient Mortals to believe there were no females among the Sarrians, that Sarrians grew from sand and rock. Few female Sarrian warriors were known, but some tales say that female Sarrains were just as agile and skillful as their male counterparts, especially in prtecting their familes and offspring. Physiology Language Sarrians where taught how to speak in Elven by the Viri early in their lives and they passed down the knowledge from generation to generation through their elders voice. Sarrians of late have been learning to speak common as within there desert there has been little pressence of Elven with the arrival of the Avari who colonized the Province. Sarrians did not write there history, they preffured to speak of their history and the history of others through speak, tales and poems. Sarrians shared a past time and with their long memories they could easily keep all the memory of their lives until the point of there step to being an elder when they pass down their wisdom to the next generation of Sarrians. Names The Sarrians where called the ''Kalaari, a mockery name the Gelldir gave them; this translates as Failed ones. Sarrians instead took the name of the land they later took as theirown from their kin the Viri. Called Sarr. As a rule amongst the Sarrians they would not speak of their former names as it showed what there race was thought of in Elven Empire Culture Weapons and armor Sarrian warriors usually used sickles as their weapon of choice because it can be used as a tool or a weapon, but in addtion to sickles they used sycthes, axes, spears and halberds. As for armor, Sarrian favored hide from the Scorku beast which they would fashion into armor and helmets. Sarrians used Scorku as armor as it was durable, lightweight and in abundance. Evil Sarrians Location The Sarrians live within their ancient desert home of Sarr and have done for thousands of years. Some choose to follow the Scorku and Desert Cows outside of Sarr forming camps around the Jewel Desert. Trivia *The Sarrians where inspired by the Broken Draenai from Warcraft franchise, shown in their appearance and use of Sickles, and the Djinn of Clash of the Titans in their culture and ability to ride the desert scorpions the Scorku. References *http://img12.deviantart.net/aa96/i/2012/242/0/9/desert_nomad_by_thelivingshadow-d5d0k2c Category:Sarrians Category:Species Category:Sentient Species Category:Humanoids